


The Multiverse Burns in Hell

by TheKunoichiChooses (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheKunoichiChooses
Summary: Crack. Pure, unadulterated crack.In which Team Kakashi + Sasuke are thrown into Voltron:Legendary Defender, while the Paladins are tossed into Konoha.





	The Multiverse Burns in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> NOTHING BELONGS TO ME

This is a warning.   
Do not read if you are looking for relationship fics. Relationships are something that I will never have. I’m still sore about that, so no relationships.   
This is a crack fic. Don’t hate me.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...


End file.
